Aria M1
The Aria is the workhorse of the Drachenorden armored corp. and by any new timeline faction classified as a Super Heavy Tank, as opposed to the Order's designation of Main Battle Tank. Armor composition The Aria like all previous timeline vehicles was built around next generation advanced composite armor, which is vastly more effective than common steel armor, as well as other newly developed armor technologies of the previous timeline. Primary Armament Dinar Railgun Pair The primary weapon on the standard Aria M1 is a pair of magazine fed Dinar railguns. In addition to serving as direct fire weapons the Dinar guns are cabable of elevating for use as indirect fire artillerly to beyond visual range. Other Options A limitted number of Aria M1 Tanks were built equipped with directed energy weapons, but these weapons lacked the capacity for providing artillery support to troops on the ground. Despite some complaints a second batch of Aria's were produced equipped with particle weapons, which could infact be used for indirect fire. Powerplant The Aria M1 is powered by a clean energy S2 Reactor as opposed to older Internal Combustion Engines. The power generation capacity of the S2 being effectively unlimitted allows the Aria to feed power to its Dinars and sophisticated electronics. Communications The Aria is equipped with redundant communication systems amongst these are subspace comms. in addition to more traditional radios. Subspace Comm The Weremacht frequently complained that they had no idea where orden tanks were because the tanks preferred not to use their radios to communicate. Additional Technology Features Artificial Gravity Engine The Aria mounts an artificial gravity engine, albiet a weak one, this engine generates a field which allows the tank to move across areas that would otherwise collapse or break beneath its actual weight. Shield technology Full Shields are rarely mounted on Aria M1 tanks, though it has been known to happen, generally though these vehicles are restricted because of their high technology nature. All Aria tanks do however mount a form of light shielding to protect against outside conditions, and supplement the tanks NBC protection. Sensor Technology The Aria is equipped with advanced detection equipment. The bio sensors are advanced enough to pick out individual human life signatures, and distinguish between normal humans, wizards, vampires, as well as identify Drachenorden knights. Subspace sensors, thermal, and Radar are all mounted on the Aria to permit it to detect even low RCS aircraft, which it can target and shoot down with airburst round. Fire Control Systems The Aria's internal computer is capable of plotting fire trajectory of its primary and secondary weapons against enemy targets incorporating enviromental information gathered by its sensors. Entry into the new timeline The Aria is amongst the feared of any tank to ever be used in battle. Allied intelligence during the war with France assured their leaders talks of the iron dragons were exagerations, whether this was a Drachenorden plot remains in question. Due however to the Aria's size, especially in comparison to early tanks, it was a monster on the battlefield Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Weapon Category:Vehicle Category:Order of The Dragon